assassin
by paper piper
Summary: dark visits riku's bedroom. -dark/riku


Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any of its characters. But if I had to choose, I would own Dark's ass in a second.

This is a songfic from John Mayer's "Assassin." Great song, sexy singer.

Read and review!

* * *

Assassin

_I work in the dead of night _

_When the roads are quiet, no one is around _

_To track my moves_

Dark smirked, flying through the clear night, silent as death, with a precious piece of art in his possession. It was one of those deliciously warm nights, when one can't help but feel at peace. The world was sleeping, except the cops who were furious at losing him. Oh, and a little sprite with long brown hair and eager eyes. He knew she was there; she was always there. Daisuke always felt her presence like a pulsing would, and it was hard for Dark not to notice her. Now, the thief watched the charming town below him, wondering vaguely where Risa was. Upon thinking of her, he could not help but recall her twin, the fiesty Riku. A smile involuntarily worked its way to his face.

_Racing the yellow lights _

_To find the gate is open, _

_she's waiting in the room _

_I just step on through_

As these thoughts were passing through his head, he saw their mansion a few miles away. He could not help but be drawn to it, despite Daisuke's blushing protests. The young man was like a moth to a flame.  
"I'll only have a look," he mentally argued.

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone _

_You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone_

He landed easily on the balcony, the same balcony where an unspeakable act had taken place-  
Dark remembered Riku's kiss, and Daisuke flushed red again.  
He placed the art piece discreetly in a corner where no one would find it and peered inside. Risa, as he had guessed, was not at home, likely out looking for him. Riku was home, though, he noted with glee he did not recongize. She was sitting simply in her yellow pajamas on her bed like a child, with a rather large novel open in her lap. A single light was on. The sight thrilled and soothed him at the same time, but Dark did not know why.

_Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again _

_But the sun came up again_

He watched her tirelessly, continually having debates in his head with Daisuke, who soon fell silent. Even though the red head loved Risa, he could not deny the certain loveliness in her twin's quiet existence. Riku was neat, athletic, practical, and sweet. She did not entertain wild illusions about falling in love with some great hero (or, villain) the way that Risa and other girls her age did; Riku was honest and hardworking and did not resort to tricks to win affection.

There was very much that was beautiful in her; it was not only the large brown eyes that had just a little honey in them and a lot of spirit; it was not only her small pretty mouth, which so easily turned into a smile similar to Risa's; it was not only her short, soft hair that twisted and turned and begged him to touch it; it was not only her tidy little body, so lithe, so agile, so tempting to the thief at her window.  
Dark could not help but be fascinated by her.  
He crept noiselessly into her room. She did not look up; she was glued to her giant of a book. He noticed the title was _Anna Karenina_, by Leo Tolstoy.  
Somehow it was characteristic of her to be reading something like that. He smiled in spite of himself and moved closer, finally leaning over her like a monster in the night. She saw his shadow on the wall, and she turned, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a perfect O.  
"Dark!" she gasped his name, as if she had only just been thinking of him.

(She was, in fact; she had been wondering whether Risa ever found him. If she had, and Dark had done something to her sister, Riku was unsure of whether she would be more angry or sad. The thought was startling to her, and it was then that he had noticed him in her room.)

He said nothing, unsure of why he was there, in her room. It was all inappropriate.  
Riku did not seem angry, as he had feared she would be. She only stared and stared, mesmerized, as if locked in the eyes of a snake. Dark slowly sat down on her bed and still said nothing.

He swallowed a few minutes later and said lamely, "Hello, Riku."  
She could not help but smile at his awkwardness.

_Enter the morning light _

_To find the day is burning the curtains and the wine _

_In a little white room_

Morning dawned, much too early to his taste. Dark was a creature of the night; he would never get used to the daylight hours for as long as he lived. He rose from his place, muttering a curse, and remembered where he was.

_Though I'm not alone, _

_her head is heavy on me _

_She's sleeping like a child _

_What could I do?_

Riku was asleep by his side, clad still in her pajamas, curled into a ball in her bed. She was perfect, like a cherub. A feeling of utter submission came over him, and he felt he never wanted to leave her here alone.  
He struggled for a few seconds to remember what had happened, and finally recalled that he had stayed up all night with her, talking with her, listening to her, making small talk mostly. He cracked dumb jokes, and she had laughed a tinkling little laugh that he adored. When Risa had noisily come home, complaining that she had gotten no sight of Dark, he hid under her bed. Riku had giggled, quite unlike her usual self, and let him. Risa had come in, throwing herself heavily on the bed and talking endlessly about how excited she had been to see Dark, how she had spend hours on her hair and makeup, trying to look nice for him. Dark felt bad for her. After a while, she finally cocked her head and looked into her sister's flushed cheeks.  
"Riku, what have you been up to?" Her words were suggestive.  
Riku did not-could not- speak. She made a noncommittal noise and shrugged her shoulders.  
Silence. Dark knew Risa was peering even closer at Riku.  
"Were you with a guy?" Risa was caught between jealousy and awe. Dark held his breath. Would she give him away?  
"O-of course not!" Riku was a terrible liar.  
"You were!" Now Risa was overjoyed. "Who was it? Did you run away to meet him, or did he come here? Is he handsome?" Clearly, she did not suspect that her twin might be cavorting with the object of her infatuation.  
Riku was quiet for a long while, then said, "I was caught up in _Anna Karenina_," she whispered. "Anna and Vronsky have finally...done it."  
Risa clucked her tongue at Riku, sounding disappointed. "How do you get all worked up over a book?" she wondered. "You're a little geek, sis." She leaned back again. "But really...if only some of those romance novels happened in real life," she said appreciatively. She sat straight up again, yawning. "I'm going to read the tarot cards, then I'm going to bed. Good night, Riku." She pecked her sister's warm cheek ad departed, her little step bounding cheerfully away.  
Dark crawled out from under the bed, looking like a guilty, naughty boy. He glanced up at Riku; she was smiling good-naturedly, but he saw the slight darknes in her eyes. She hated lying to Risa.  
The rest of the night was just as eventful, though no one else walked in. He had not once touched her, but he was always thinking about it. He watched her talk animatedly to him, using her hands to gesture, her eyes lighting up or darkening according to the subject, and felt the desire deep inside to kiss her silly. It didn't happen. She wasn't comfortable enough with him yet, and perhaps she never would be, he thought in sudden dismay.  
He slipped out before she could wake, but not before gazing again at her, with only mischief on his mind.

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen _

_I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing _

_I'm an assassin and I had a job to do _

_Little did I know that girl was an assassin too_

Flying back to Daisuke's, Dark onyl wrestled inside with himself. Where was his perfect self-confidence? Where did his womanizing ways go? Why had he lingered in a girl's bedroom all night without once making a move on her, without grabbing her and ravishing her like he so desired? He struggled and self-examined over and over again, trying to understand himself, but to no avail. He kept trying to remember what it had felt like, to flirt with Risa to spite Daisuke,  
or to kiss a random girl just because it was fun.

_Suddenly I'm in over my head _

_and I can hardly breathe _

_Suddenly I'm floating over her bed _

_and I feel everything_

The only solution Dark could find was to return to the Harada household. He brought the painting home to Daisuke's mother and turned right around and headed back to the mansion. Daisuke was distraught.  
"Dark! Dark, what do you think you're doing?" he begged.  
Dark was unsure, but he would never tell Daisuke that. To some degree, he knew the young human boy looked up to him. "I'm going to see Riku. There's something strange going on."  
"Dark, you can't go back there! You've already ruined things as it is!"  
Dark didn't answer. He may be ruining himself, her, or them both, but he needed to know why that was. When he arrived, his heart in his throat, Riku was awake. She was sitting up, staring absently out the window. He wondered if she remembered last night;  
somehow he was sure she did. As he watched her quietly looking at the clouds, he saw a little spark in her eyes, and knew that no matter how down-to-earth she was, there was a bit of a dreamer in Riku.  
He coughed to announce himself.  
She turned and was unsurprised to see him. She only smiled, looking for all the world like an angel.

_Suddenly I know exactly what I did, _

_but I can not move a thing _

_And suddenly I know exactly what I've done _

_And what it's gonna mean to me_

Dark's heart lurched dangerously, and he clutched his chest unconsciously. The world spun. Her smile faded, a look of concern replacing it. He could only remember her smile, though, like a flash after a photograph. He knew he could never return to his flirtatious ways, when he could saunter from girl to girl without a care, tease Risa and torment Daisuke. He did not want to name it, for fear that giving it a name would cost the feeling its meaning; but he did commit the emotion to memory. His world came tumbling down; there was no going back to it, and he immediately did not miss it, knowing he had exchanged it for something alien and better.  
Riku, who so disdained Dark's thievery, had become one herself. In her round, questioning eyes, Dark lost his heart and found his answers.

* * *

A/N: So, to explain, I hate using cheesey things like "falling in love" or such nonsense in my stories. Review please? I would so appreciate it! :D


End file.
